R2-D2
R2-D2 or R2 was an astromech droid and counterpart of C-3PO (Who he is seen with in the entire saga). R2-D2 and C-3PO are two of the few characters to be in all the Star Wars movies. Background R2-D2 was created by Industrial Automaton on Naboo in 33 BBY. He had met C-3PO on Tatooine after they escaped from Naboo when the blockcade was after them. After leaving Tatooine, and C-3PO, R2-D2 returned to Naboo. He was on the Naboo Starfighter that was piloted by Anakin Skywalker who became his master. R2-D2 and C-3PO were reunited after the breakout of the Clone Wars on Genosis in 22 BBY. For 3 years at war R2 often behaved heroic and saved his master and Obi-Wan in various missions. Another time was when Master Skywalker and Mace Windu along with his astro droid R8-B7 were trapped in a Republic Crusier which was destroyed by a young Boba Fett. He also helped Anakin and Obi-Wan in the mission to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. After Anakin turned to the dark side his new owner became Raymus Antilles. Shortly after 19 BBY, Antilles was seperated from R2-D2 and C-3PO. The droids got many different owners ofver the following 19 years. In 0 BBY they returned to Raymus Antille's possesion. But Antilles was strangled by the Sith Lord Darth Vader soon afterwards. This occured when Imperials attacked the Tantive IV. R2-D2 and C-3PO escaped in a pod to Tatooine where they found Anakin's lost son, Luke. After they were found by Jawas and sold to his uncle, Owen Lars and his wife Beru. After they were sold Luke find out that R2 was carried a very important message to Obi- Wan Kenobi (who changed his name to Ben) from Princess Leia Organa. Also she gave him the plans about the Death Star so the Rebels could find a way to destroy it. In 3 ABY after the Battle of Hoth he went with his master to Dagobah to find Yoda. Wille Luke was being trained by the Jedi Master he was watch the X-wing being sinke into river, Luke was trying to get it out but he hasn't compted his training. On way to Could City he was lock out of main enters to fight Darth Vader. Later after that R2 saw Chewbacca carring C-3PO with Princess Liea ana Lando Calrissian(which he didn't know that they were here to). After they espace from the Stromtroopers in Cloud City R2 help C-3PO to fix his body. One year later R2 and 3PO went back to Tatooine to get Han Solo back from Jabba the Hutt(just like when they first met their master Luke). When they've enter in his Places R2 had a message to Jabba. So after that Jabba had him seavde drinks when Luke,Han,and Chewbacca way about be eaten by Carkoon Pit. After they've rased Han Solo,R2 went back Dagobah with Luke to complete his training. In the Battle of Endor R2 helped Han and Leia to open the station door. In end he in Ewok village sellbreading the Rebel vickdery. In the New Rupblice R2 had lived during Galactic Civil War years and the Yuuzhan Vong War. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure R2-D2 was produced in three variations in LEGO: Classic style; White with a white dome and blue printed details, New style; white with a grey dome and blue printed details, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars style; white with a grey dome and blue cartoon-style printed details Game character Gallery LEGO R2D2 Pose.jpg|R2-D2 in the Lego Star Wars games R2-D2.jpg|The old R2-D2 038.jpg|The old version of R2-D2 Both R2's.jpg|The old R2 next to the new R2 Appearances in Lego® Sets Episode I *7141 Naboo Fighter *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7171 Mos Espa Podrace *10026 Special Edition Naboo Starfighter The Clone Wars *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7680 The Twilight *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter Episode III *7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7283 Ultimate Space Battle *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor Episode IV *7106 Droid Escape *7140 X-wing Fighter *7142 X-wing Fighter *7190 Millennium Falcon *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *9490 Droid Escape *10144 Sandcrawler *10188 Death Star *10198 Tantive IV Episode V *4502 X-wing *6212 X-Wing Fighter Episode VI *4475 Jabba's Message *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *8038 The Battle of Endor Video games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' de:R2-D2 Category:Droids Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Characters